


亲爱的，我爱你

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Summary: 未授权翻原作者看到了…
Kudos: 1





	亲爱的，我爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jag Älskar Dig, Liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803447) by [grimwoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimwoode/pseuds/grimwoode). 



> 未授权翻  
> 原作者看到了…

简介：路德维希非常希望丈夫能回家过圣诞节。尽管分离，两人都格外思念对方，并各自为对方准备了一个惊喜。

作者注：灵感来自我最好的笔友@kaffeogte，我们会互磕本命cp：*

文章结尾处有更多注释

结尾处注释：感谢阅读！不要害羞，来汤不热上找我吧@grimwoode

内心那种感觉，之前从未有过，在胸腔中不断滋长，愈发明显，路德维希对此怎样都无法适应。这感觉隐隐约约类似恐惧，但如果是恐惧，他会做些什么来抵御。然而它只是让路德维希焦躁不安，过度思虑，有时，想到这，他还会因此出汗，比以往更甚。

路德维希第一次向罗德里赫描述这种感受时，他的表兄宽慰说他只是过于紧张，之后这些情绪会自行消散。当然，感受这种东西一直是即来即去，但无法说明路德维希能够习惯它。现在，路德维希正坐在机场的等侯区，通风良好，温度适宜，但他一直出汗，只好再次松开领带，扯动令人不适的衣领，尽管一个小时之前他就已经做过这个动作。

他在机场已经等了三个小时，记不清自己看了多少次时刻表，不断对照查看，确保自己日期，时间，机场没有弄错，任何东西都没有弄错，是的，他没有出错。丈夫搭乘的航班有些晚点，然而每晚点一秒，路德维希内心就越是焦虑一分。虽然丈夫出门才一周，但路德维希已经想念他到无可救药，根本无法停下思念之情。

他又看了一次时间。18：14，距离上次查看时间才过去两分钟，这时，路德维希恍惚意识到自己从中午到现在没有吃过东西，不过今天，这种时刻，他也没有胃口吃饭。

嘈杂轰乱的机场内传来相对清晰可闻的广播声，播告着又一架航班已经到达。或许，这就是他搭乘的航班，一定是的。

路德维希看见一群群旅客自闸门涌出，心脏在胸腔内重击，让他发疼，眼睛却仍是一刻不停地搜寻着。每当有高个金发男人闯入视野时，他的心跳便漏下一拍。最后，他对上丈夫那海蓝色双眼的凝视时，路德维希心跳完全停了。似乎是，之前所有的紧张焦虑在一瞬间被冲刷干净，心中只剩下莫大的慰藉。

站起身，路德维希快步走向贝瓦尔德，下一秒便双臂紧紧环绕，将爱人抱在怀中，想让对方淹没在满腔汹涌爱意里，然而他并未意识到，直到贝瓦尔德手指抚上他的头发，自己才找回呼吸；直到贝瓦尔德靠过来亲吻他，自己才如释重负般深深地呼出那口憋闷的气。终于能够一同回家，两人感觉极其幸福。

路德维希开车回家路上，贝瓦尔德兴意正浓，说起自己在瑞典的点点滴滴。其实，平日里，贝瓦尔德是个相当寡言的人，但这时他开口说话，声音低沉，让路德维希整个人暖意洋洋，不住地对爱人报以笑容。贝瓦尔德突然侃侃而谈，只能说明他思念自己，正如自己思念他一般，浓烈炽热。

“回家后我要给你一个惊喜，”说完这话，路德维希敢发誓他眼角瞥见贝瓦尔德一下子精神起来。

“惊喜是你哥哥今晚要去别的地方睡觉吗？”贝瓦尔德言下之意，另有所指。

听懂爱人露骨的暗示，路德维希脸红了。贝瓦尔德这人，不善交谈，一般不轻易开口，似是为填补遗憾，一开口往往就是打直球，丝毫不拐弯抹角。“不是，不过这周末他跟弗朗西斯还有安东尼奥在一起。圣诞节那天才回家。”路德维希也是话中有话。

“很好，”贝瓦尔德满意地笑了，因为他也给自己容易害羞脸红的爱人准备了一些小惊喜。

提上行李，路德维希让贝瓦尔德去开门，终于到家了，眩晕感开始涌现。一人独自入眠总会觉得床上空荡荡的。

贝瓦尔德关上门，路德维站在他身后。屋内用红色缎带全然装饰一新，还有一颗树，一颗真树，挂着金色花环，用蓝色缎带和白色彩灯整个缠绕了几圈，又挂了一些水晶坠饰。事实上，整间屋子都用一串串小彩灯装饰过，将房间衬得熠熠生辉，舒适温馨，如同冬日里闪耀着金红色泽的奇幻仙境。数千只LED灯布满房间，金色和水晶饰物在灯光下折射着闪耀光芒，烘托出一种奇妙氛围。

“路德维希，”贝瓦尔德皱着眉头。“之前都是我们一起装饰。今年我本来还期待…”

不由得有些沮丧，路德维希低声道，“我想给你一个惊喜。”

贝瓦尔德见状轻笑着说，“但是这非常美，几乎和你一样美。”

此刻，路德维希脸又红了。“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，”贝瓦尔德笑说，却看见爱人对他回以微笑，好似赢得了一次小小胜利。

“那你先休息一会，亲爱的。我去准备两杯热可可。”

贝瓦尔德听话地前去卧室放行李换衣服，刚一推门，入眼便是几百只更小的彩灯，散发着温暖金光，床上零乱散落着玫瑰花瓣——红色的，贝瓦尔德注意到，笑意更加明显。今晚，显而易见，路德维希可真是要把他宠坏了。或许他可以利用这点小把戏，两人尽兴地玩玩，贝瓦尔德很快有了主意，于是他脱到只剩一条内裤，走出房间（毕竟他还是希望路德维希能“花点心思”，亲自脱下内裤）

当然，贝瓦尔德也不想对方为此揍他一顿。之后他在烤炉边找到路德维希，什么都没穿，除了一条内裤和一件花边围裙。围裙还是有次窥见路德维希私下对烘焙的喜爱，自己想戏弄一番才买给他的。

看了贝瓦尔德一眼，路德维希会意，“我就知道你会这样。”

“你可真是无所不知，”贝瓦尔德笑着调侃他，得到路德维希一句“又不是只有你一个人会浪漫。”作为还击。

“你说得对，不过你并不擅长这事，”贝瓦尔德笑着走到路德维希身后，把人揽入自己怀里，下巴搁在肩膀上，能感受到怀中爱人温热的体温，实在是幸福无比。

“拿两个杯子，”路德维希用手肘向后轻轻击打贝瓦尔德，让他离开去拿东西。

“嗯，”贝瓦尔德哼了一声，不情不愿地放开他，拿来两个大马克杯。

路德维希倒了两满杯热可可，然后两人盖了一张厚重的红毛毯，缩挤在沙发上，贝瓦尔德坐在路德维希双腿间，躺在对方胸口，各自小口喝着热饮。手指在贝瓦尔德发间穿梭，路德维希亲昵地抚弄，享受着亲密无间。两人想借此弥补之前无法陪伴彼此的时光。

热饮相继喝到见底，将杯子放在桌上后，两人都不见有动作，只是静静地保持依偎的姿势，享受对方相伴的每一分每一秒，直到贝瓦尔德打了个哈欠，路德维希才说话。

“去睡觉，”一声低语。

“我不累，”贝瓦尔德并不乐意。

“证明给我看，”路德维希挑衅道，笑得玩味。

贝瓦尔德笑着转向他，温柔地亲吻在大腿上。“我们一起去。”

知道爱人所言并不是之前自己说的那个意思，路德维希脸带笑意站起来，关掉装饰灯，跟在贝瓦尔德身后向卧室走去。这时路德维希才发现，贝瓦尔德同样给自己准备了一个惊喜。对此他完全没有准备，不过惊喜倒是的确让他兴奋了起来。

今晚，注定是个不眠夜。


End file.
